powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beetlax
Beetlax was the leader of the Bug Virus Insectorgs. Biography Throttle Squadron Beetlax first appears to be summoned by Spyborg along with his teammates Stagox, Buzzox, Flyax, Miss LadyRed, Gypsy, and Mistressfly. However, Beetlax was hired to take the Power Rangers to install the virus into the Computer. Beetlax was chosen to challenge Red Ranger to a duel by Spyborg. Beetlax lets Stagox battle Black Ranger, Buzzox crush the Orange & Yellow Rangers, Flyax attacks Purple Ranger, Miss LadyRed fights Blue Ranger and Gyspy and Mistressfly attacks the Green Ranger. Beetlax destroys the Red Ranger with knockout special attack. After the battle with the Power Rangers, Beetlax and the gang heading to the Computer to install the suspicious virus and destroy the Computer protection. Spyborg thank Beetlax and the gang to pass the test and celebrate with their victory. Beetlax and his gang joins forces to take out the Power Rangers. However, they capture the Red Ranger's father named Dr. Martin. The Ranger confronts Beetlax, Stagox, and the gang to hand over the Dr. Martin. Before they kill Dr. Martin, Sun, Moon and Asteroid Rangers interrupts the their plan and rescue him. The Rangers battles the Bugs while Sun, Moon and Asteroid Rangers evacuate Dr. Martin to safety. Beetlax fails to capture and kill Dr. Martin. Beetlax sends both Buzzox and Flyax to destroy the Power Rangers. Beetlax and Stagox joins in to attack the Rangers. Beetlax sends both Gypsy and Mistressfly to destroy the Power Rangers to make sure that the Rangers will not survive. After hearing Gyspy and Mistressfly respective deaths, Beetlax tells Buzzox to take on the Rangers soon. He report to Messiah-Virusax and Virus that the Rangers destroy Gypsy and Mistressfly. Beetlax will challenge the Red Ranger soon. Miss LadyRed mentions Gypsy and Mistressfly was destroyed by Blue Ranger and Green Ranger respectively. Beetlax sends Buzzox to destroy the Rangers and avenge their fallen comrades Gypsy and Mistressfly. After Buzzox was destroyed by the Power Rangers, Beetlax reports another failure to Messiah-Virusax and Virus. Messiah-Virusax was not happy about the failures at all. However, Beetlax was upset about Buzzox, Gypsy and Mistressfly respective deaths. Miss LadyRed calms Beetlax down and she'll take on the Power Rangers. Miss LadyRed attends to destroy the Power Rangers, Beetlax pleads her to finish off the Rangers. Before she can start her mission, Beetlax wants her to avenge the fallen members, especially Buzzox. Beetlax and Stagox can go counting on her to finish off the Rangers. Miss LadyRed was history by the Throttle Rangers, Beetlax was very angry that the Red Ranger kill Miss LadyRed and reports another failure to Messiah-Virusax and Virus. Messiah-Virusax was upset that Miss LadyRed was destroyed alongside with fellow members Gypsy, Mistressfly and Buzzox. Flyax was chosen by Beetlax to destroy the Power Rangers soon. Beetlax wants Flyax to take out the Power Rangers. As Flyax was sent to fight the Power Rangers. Flyax trains the Rangers to battle arena. Beetlax recommends Flyax takes out his Insect Lance to fight the Rangers. Flyax was destroyed by the Rangers, Beetlax reports another failure to Virusax and Virus. Eventually, Virusax was so very angry about Flyax's demise. Beetlax was worried that the Rangers won the battle against Flyax. Stagox cheers him up and states that he will get the Rangers for sure. Beetlax wants his right-hand man Stagox to destroy the Power Rangers. With Stagox having in bad shape by the Rangers, Beetlax quickly revives him and transferring his power to Stagox. Beetlax reports another failure to Virusax and Virus, Stagox was battered by the Power Rangers. Beetlax was upset that the Rangers will succeed their victory. Virusax tells Beetlax to fight the Rangers is his only mission. Eventually, Beetlax accepts the offer to destroy the Power Rangers starting with the Red Ranger. Beetlax made his preparations to challenges Red Ranger to a duel and avenge his fallen teammates especially his best friend Stagox. Both Beetlax and the Red Ranger begins the duel. Red Ranger slashes Beetlax's horn and he was getting worn out a little bit. The Red Ranger finishes Beetlax off and eventually he grows into giant. The final battle between the Rangers and Beetlax himself. Beetlax battles the Megazords and makes himself invincible. Throttle Ultrazord destroys Beetlax and causing him to explode and never came back. Spyborg retrieves the Beetlax's Insect Sword, Stagox's Insect Blaster, Buzzox's Insect Axe, Flyax's Insect Lance, Miss LadyRed's Insect Sling, Gypsy's Insect Bow, and Mistressfly's Insect Whip and bring them to Messiah-Virusax. Shaolin Fury Beetlax was found dead along with his teammates by the evil shaolin warrior Poison and his Shaolin foot soldiers Shaolin Poisicks. Alongside with Stagox, Buzzox, Flyax, MissLadyRed, Gypsy, and Mistressfly were revived and grow stronger than before. He was granted one wish from Poison to destroy the Power Rangers, and gets revenge on the Red Ranger for what he did to him. Alongside himself, Stagox, Miss LadyRed, Buzzox, Flyax, Gypsy and Mistressfly attacks the Shaolin Rangers . After Gypsy and Mistressfly were destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers, Beetlax, Stagox, Miss LadyRed, Buzzox and Flyax escapes and reports an failure to Poison. Once again he was destroyed along with his teammates by Throttle and Shaolin Fury Rangers. Arsenal * Insect Sword Appearances #The Bug Virus #Bug Brigade #Pass the Test #New Virus Overlord #A Painful Lesson #Messiah-Virusax rules #The Rift #Pink & Purple Redemption #Destroying the Virus #Teach Bugs a Lesson #Fallen Bug #Never Give up, trust your instincts #Payback Time #Revenge of the Insectorgs Notes *Motif: Rhinoceros Beetle Category:Power Rangers Throttle Squadron Category:Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Generals Category:Insectorgs Category:Future Beetle Category:American-Exclusive Category:PR Exclusive Villains